Festivál tis Agápis (doll line)
Festivál tis Agápis is a Valentines-themed doll line, and is the Mythos's version of True Hearts Day. It ties in with the special of the same name. Summary The fairytales might've sorted out their love conundrums (or possibly caused new ones, it's hard to tell)...but the same can't be said for the Mythos! Amara Cupid, daughter of Eros, and Qíngrén de Xīwáng, granddaughter of Yue Lao, decide to host the Festivál tis Agápis, meant to celebrate love. But will hearts be renewed this day...or trampled on? Dolls Amara Cupid and Vali Lokasenna Amara wears a long white dress with a single sleeve, lined with gold ribbon. She wears golden high heels, and her hair is done up in a bun with a laurel crown. Vali wears a light blue tunic over a thin, long-sleeved white shirt, and white pants. He wears light brown boots, and has a gold leaf accessory in his hair. Qíngrén de Xīwáng and Audun Logr Qíngrén wears a bright red cheongsam, with white leggings, a pearl necklace, and black wedges. Her hair is in a Chinese princess style, and she carries a lilac fan. Audun wears a lilac-colored suit (without a tie) and narrow-cut lilac pants. He also wears white sneakers, and glitter is scattered across his hair. Dele Jakuta and Eti Igbon Eti wears a coral pink long flowing dress with a sweetheart neckline; true blue flats; foam white ankle socks; navy blue flats and a sea green necklace with a coral pendant. Her hair is in beach waves and she wears a blue circlet. Dele wears a grey suit and tie with a brown shirt and white jeans. He wears brown boots. Bast Kat and Liv Mercybringer TBA Seth Bomani and Sigrid Frey TBA Agape Cyprian and Deene Hopebringer Agape wears a knee-length dress with a V-neckline and a bodice covered with silver sequins, soft rosebud pink ruffles as the skirt, silver leather Greek sandals, a heart-shaped rose quartz locket, and a flower crown made of soft pink roses with silver leaves tucked in here and there. Her hair is in soft curls. Deene is wearing a silver blaze and suit pants, with a fawn button-up and fawn dress shoes. Oia Iyansan and Hilda Stormswan Hilda wears a blush above-elbow-length leotard with a coffee brown leather knee length skirt, a caramel brown armor corset with matching shoulder pads, rose gold leggings, coffee brown combat boots, and a rose gold tiara. Her hair is loose with a few thin braids. Oia wears a rose gold armour dress, wine gloves, light red combat boots and a pink ring. Her hair is in braids. Ampiji Serpent and Kanani Ānuenue Ampiji wears a white T-shirt with a rainbow imprinted on them, blue jeans, rainbow coloured trainers, and a rainbow ring. Torni Thorson and Eira Lifebringer TBA Ruben Arco and Holland Arachne TBA Trivia * Ask in the comments section if you want your OC to have a doll, message me if you want them to have a role in the webisode. * No destiny duplicates. * ALL DOLLS ARE A TWO-SET! This is incredibly important. Every doll comes in pairs - the romantic couples. There are no exceptions. This is a Valentines' Day doll line, not Singles Awareness Day. Category:Fan Doll Lines